


Handful

by Dracothelizard



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, progress era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Rob wants a spanking, Jason is willing to give him one.(Mentions of other pairings and kinks, but the focus is the spanking.)
Relationships: Jason Orange/Robbie Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Handful

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'sex after spanking'

Jason is silent for several seconds after Rob makes his request.

Rob is half-tempted to go ‘you know what, never mind, this was a dumb idea and I’ll ask one of the others instead’, because he’s pretty sure that would be less nerve-wracking.

But then again, there’s a reason he asked Jason, which is why he’s still sitting and waiting here in Jason’s hotel room.

“Is this about you feeling like you should get punished?” Jason asks.

“What? No!” Not anymore. He’s learned by now that punishing himself doesn’t help. “I just—It turns out I’m into it. Not everyone’s kinks need psycho-analysing,” he says. “I mean, I’ve seen the way you look at Gaz when he’s wearing his glasses and I’m not leaping to any conclusions based on that.” The only conclusion he could leap to is that Jason has eyes.

Jason laughs. “Sounds like you thought about it.”

“What, Gary wearing his glasses?” Because Rob has eyes too, so of course he has.

“Me spanking you,” Jason says.

His stomach squirms nervously. Jason doesn’t sound like he hates the idea of it, but Rob was hoping for a little more enthusiasm. “Well, yeah.”  
  
“Why me?”

He should’ve seen that question coming. “You want me to list all the ways in which you’re a very attractive man again? Because I can.”

“That explains the sex, not the spanking.”

Rob sighs. “C’mon, if you were me and you wanted a spanking, wouldn’t you have asked you?” He starts ticking off his fingers. “Mark would be too worried about hurting me. Gary would get flustered and need more talking round. Howard would give me maybe one or two swats before he wanted to move on to the shagging.”

“Gary doesn’t get flustered that easily anymore,” Jason replied, smirking with a hint of pride.

Rob’ll have to ask him about that later. “Point is, I want a proper spanking and a proper shag, and you’re clearly the best choice for giving that to me.”

“You really have thought about it.” Jason sounds surprised.

Rob shrugs. He’s always gone after what he wants. “Told you.” He drums his fingers on the table. “So? You want to?”

Jason eyes him. “And this really isn’t about you wanting to be punished or out of guilt or anything like that?”

“No!” He reminds himself that Jason’s concern comes out of a place of love and wanting to look after him. “No, I’m just in the mood for a good spanking.” He shifts impatiently in his seat. “So? Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about spanking me before.” He grins when he sees Jason’s cheeks redden. “You have!”

“It’s crossed my mind once or twice,” he mutters, glancing away for a moment. “A day. Back in the 90s.”

He’s not surprised. “Well, now’s your chance.”

“This shouldn’t be about me wanting to punish you either.”

And they’re back on that. Rob sighs. “It won’t be. I want this. You want this, or you’re curious enough about it. Let’s give it a go at least!” If it doesn’t work out, at least he’ll have tried.

Jason nods, and Rob grins with relief. “Fine. But, um, do you want paddles or anything like that?”

Ooh, there’s a thought. But maybe some other time. He shakes his head. “Nah, bare hand’ll do for now.”

“All right.” Jason scoots forward in his chair, then pats his lap. “Come over here, then.”

Heat flares up inside him. _Finally_. He gets up, already unbuckling his belt. “Not on the bed?”

“Not yet.”

He pushes his jeans down his thighs. His cock is half-hard in his boxers just from anticipation and talking about it, and he smiles when he sees Jason glance at his groin. “Told you I was into it.”

“Leave ‘em on for now,” Jason says, just when Rob is about to tug his boxers down.

“But it’s more fun without my pants in the way,” Rob argues, even as he sprawls across Jason’s lap with his hands on the carpet.

“You always this bossy when getting a spanking?”

“Ye-es!” He laughs when Jason finally swats him across the arse. “You know me.”

Jason swats him across the arse a few more times, and Rob groans happily as he closes his eyes. It’s not as hard as he’d like, but they’re just getting started. “You really are enjoying it.”

“Mm, ‘course I am.” He smiles when he feels Jason’s other hand push up his shirt to stroke his back. “Admit it. You’re enjoying it too.”

There’s two more swats, harder this time. “Definitely.”

Rob feels Jason’s hand run circles across his arse, and he squirms again. “I didn’t tell you to take a break!”

“Who’s doing the spanking here?” Jason keeps petting and fondling his arse.

He sighs. Maybe he should’ve asked Gary after all. But then Jason’s next couple of swats are loud and hard across his left cheek and oh yes, that’s what he wanted. The sudden, sharp pain across his arse. “Yes,” he hisses, feeling himself grow harder.

The hand stroking his lower back pulls away, and a second later Rob feels fingers running through his hair gently.

The next swats are fast and spread evenly across his arse, making Rob wonder how much Jason has thought about this, and whether or not he’s done this before. He’s definitely good at it. As good as Rob hoped.

“Better?” Jason asks, stroking his hair as he rests his hand on Rob’s arse.

“Much,” Rob replies. “Keep going.”

Jason tugs his underpants down. “It’s getting a little red already.”

Rob feels hot all over now that his arse is bare. “Got me warmed up, did you?”

Jason rests his hand on Rob’s cheek. “Hm, doesn’t feel that warm to me.”

Before Rob can reply that Jason needs to do something about that, he gets spanked again, and it’s harder than before. He gasps in surprise, then moans because he doesn’t want Jason getting the wrong idea and being gentler with him. “Like that,” he insists. “More like that.”

The next volley lands in the same spot over and over, leaving him panting and squirming in Jason’s lap when Jason runs his fingers gently across that spot instead. “That more to your liking?”

Rob laughs. “It was until you stopped.” It’s not nearly enough. He gasps when the fingers in his hair curl into a fist and give a sharp tug. “Ah!”

“This is the first time I’m spanking you,” Jason tells him, “so of course I’m gonna check in with you.”

Rob’s breathing hard. Jason’s still got a tight hold on his hair, and it feels pretty good in addition to the fingers tracing circles across his arse. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you? With the others?” And oh, those are some wonderful mental images.

“Maybe,” Jason says, releasing his hair. He swats Rob’s arse again. “But this is about you.”

Rob groans at the next couple of slaps across his arse. Jason’s gone back to spanking him evenly across both cheeks and even the back of his thighs. “Who? When? How often?” The last question comes out more as a moan.

Jason just laughs. “Often enough,” is all he says, then spanks Rob’s arse again and again.

That smirk earlier, when he mentioned Gary didn’t get as flustered anymore… Rob can’t imagine Gary taking a spanking, but well, there’s a lot of things happening now that he couldn’t imagine happening a year ago. “Tell me!”

Jason pauses his spanking only to tug on Rob’s hair again. “No. But if you’re good, we might let you watch.”

“Fuck,” he manages, his cock twitching.

Jason spanks him again. “You want to?”

“Watch?” Because yes, he definitely wants to watch Jason spank Gary. Or Howard. Or Mark.

“Fuck.”

He lets out a groan. “Definitely. Yes. Now?”

“Hm, unless you’d rather keep this going?” There’s another loud, painful slap across his arse.

He moans again. “Keep going for a bit longer.” He can take more. He wants to take more. The pain is still on the right side of hot and good, and he likes the way Jason’s pulling on his hair every now and then.

“Say ‘when’,” Jason tells him, and starts spanking the same spot on his right cheek over and over.

Rob figures that won’t be necessary and that Jason will stop at some point, but then he starts spanking Rob harder, and Rob grits his teeth, not wanting to be the one who breaks first.

But that’s not what this is supposed to be about. It’s not supposed to be about who’s more stubborn or who breaks first. It’s not supposed to be a competition.

“When!” he manages. “When!”

Jason stops spanking him, and starts stroking the heated skin instead. “Good boy.”

Rob moans and shivers at the sensations running up his arse. Fuck, he’s starting to see the point of taking breaks when it comes to spanking. “For telling you to stop?”

“For telling me to stop.” Jason rests the palm of his hand against Rob’s arse. “You’re definitely warm now,” he says. “Pretty sure there’s gonna be a bruise.”

“Great,” Rob says. “That’s how you know it was a good spanking.”

“Was it?” Jason asks, stroking his hair again. “A good spanking?”

“You fucking know it was!” Rob laughs. “You’ve been holding out on me, Jay!”

“So have you!” Jason gives his arse a friendly fondle, and it sends more heat up Rob’s spine. “That enough for you for now?”

“For now,” Rob agrees. “I think you promised me a fuck as well?” He slowly gets up, and is unsurprised at the wet spot in Jason’s jeans. It really was a good spanking.

Jason eyes him as he gets up as well. “You want to do that now?” He runs his hand down Rob’s arse again, watching Rob shiver. “You’re sore.”

“That’s the point.” Rob grins at him, then nods at Jason’s groin. “Besides, I’m not the only one who really enjoyed that.”

“Yes, which is why I want _you_ to keep enjoying it.”

“Only one way to find out, right?”

*

By the time he’s naked and got Jason naked, the initial heat has faded, but his arse is definitely still sore. He hisses when he lies on his back, then moves to get up on all fours and ignores Jason fussing over him. “Get the lube,” he replies, when Jason asks him if he’s sure about doing this now. “Or I’m asking one of the others to fuck me instead.”

Jason swallows hard at that, and Rob files away that idea for some other time.

He shivers as Jason prepares him, fingers stroking his sensitive arse and hole, and he tries not to get too impatient. It’s all coming from a place of love, and not from a place of Jason being a teasing bastard who likes to make Rob wait and squirm.

Okay, knowing Jason it’s probably half and half.

“You ready?” Jason asks, once he’s got two fingers in and Rob’s pushing back against him.

“I was ready five minutes ago,” Rob grouches, and isn’t surprised when Jason gives him a slap against the arse again. “Oi!”

“We’re gonna have to work on your patience.”

Rob looks at him over his shoulder. “How do you want to do that?”

Jason meets his eyes for a moment. “I’ll think of something.”

He’s sure Jason will. He’s just not sure if he’s going to enjoy it. “All right.”

Jason pulls his fingers out and glances at him again. “No arguing?” He sounds surprised.

Rob just grins. “Not yet!”

Jason just snorts at that, and slaps his arse again. “Maybe I should’ve gagged you from the start.”

He gulps, feeling heat pool low in his stomach. Being gagged would be a new one for him, and it might be fun. “You’d like that.”

“But would you?” Jason counters, stroking Rob’s lower back. “Just think about it.”

And he’s pretty sure that he will think about it a lot. But right now, he watches Jason kneel behind him, hands sliding down to pull Rob’s hips closer. He sees the frown of concentration, and feels something blunt pushing against his hole.

It’s much more sensitive now than when getting fucked without the spanking, and Rob hisses when he feels Jason’s cock push inside. “Keep going,” he says. “I want more.” Because there’s pain, yes, but there’s pleasure too, and both much more intense than usual.

“Of course you do,” Jason mutters.

Rob doesn’t reply, focusing on the sensations rippling through his body, and maybe there’s something to be said for Jason going slow. He’s stretched open inch by careful inch, and his fingers curl in the sheets underneath him. He’s panting by the time Jason bottoms out.

“You all right?”

He can’t help but let out a laugh, because fuck, he’s much more than all right. “Yeah!” He pushes back a little, gasping when his sore arse presses against Jason’s body.

“Easy.” Jason’s hands settle on Rob’s hips, holding him there. “Let me set the pace.”

He whines at that, but stays still when Jason pulls out a few inches to thrust back in. It feels amazing and hot and he wants more, so he starts rocking back after a couple more thrusts. He needs it harder and deeper than this.

“Rob,” Jason grunts, tightening his hold on Rob’s hips. “I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he manages, taking another deep breath. “Let you set the glacial pace.”

“I’m trying to last longer than couple of seconds here!”

Rob freezes at that, because sure, he noticed Jason was enjoying the spanking, but obviously he enjoyed it more than Rob thought. Way more. He moans at the next hard thrust, doing his best to stay still and let Jason control the pace, because he definitely doesn’t want this to be over in a matter of seconds.

“Well done,” Jason pants, “good boy.”

He’s not sure if it’s the fucking or being told he’s good or knowing how close Jason is that’s sending another shiver of pleasure throughout his body. Maybe it’s all of the above. He whimpers when Jason starts picking up speed, because every brush of skin against his arse hurts and feels amazing, and he loses it when Jason slides one hand down to wrap around his cock. He comes before Jason even has a chance to move his fist, and he’s groaning and pushing back, wanting more of that white-hot intensity filling him up.

It is over in a matter of seconds after that, and they both collapse in a sweaty mess on the bed, Rob wrapping one arm around Jason and cuddling up against him. “That was nice.”

Jason laughs, one arm around Rob’s waist. “Hm-mm.”

He’s pretty sure he won’t be able to sit down for the rest of the day. Possibly not even tomorrow.  
  



End file.
